devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Damned Chessmen
The Damned Chessmen are netherworld-crafted chess pieces which appear in Devil May Cry 3. They move of their own accord, and whether the game of chess is based on these demons, or vice versa, is said to be unknown.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Damned Chessmen: "Netherworld-crafted chess pieces. Whether the idea of the human version of chess come from these pieces or the other way around is unknown." They appear infrequently throughout the game, but they primarily inhabit the Damned Chess Board in the Netherworld, where they play out a game of chess against Dante and Vergil. On this chessboard, they only move one at a time, and are invulnerable when not moving or attacking. Pieces Damned Pawn The Damned Pawn is the weakest of the Chessmen, but often appears in great numbers that can allow it to overwhelm its enemy.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Damned Pawn: "Netherworld-crafted chess pieces. The pieces themselves move of their own accord. The pawn, although weak in strength, is able to win battles with sheer numbers." Like a real pawn, it can only move forward one space (two spaces on its first movement), but attacks by swiftly uncrossing its swords to the spaces immediately diagonal to it. If it reaches the other side of the Damned Chess Board, it will be promoted to either a Damned Knight, Damned Bishop, Damned Rook, or Damned Queen. Damned Knight The Damned Knight is faster and stronger than the pawn, but still not much of a threat.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Damned Knight: "Netherworld-crafted chess pieces. The pieces themselves move of their own accord. The knight has great mobility and jumping ability, which it uses to trample enemies." Like a real knight, it can only move in an L-shaped motion. It jumps very high during this movement, and spears the ground when it lands. It can attack during this movement, or by swinging its horn at nearby enemies. Damned Bishop The Damned Bishop is slow, but its magical skull makes it a potent support piece. Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Damned Bishop: "Netherworld-crafted chess pieces. The pieces themselves move of their own accord. The bishop uses its fearsome magic power in the form of a magic arrow to snipe foes." Like a real bishop, it can only move diagonally. It can summon a ring of fire which it focuses into arrows and shoots down its lanes of movement, or it can summon a small vortex of wind that heals it and nearby pieces. Damned Rook The Damned Rook is also slow, but is very powerful and can summon other pieces.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Damned Rook: "Netherworld-crafted chess pieces. The pieces themselves move of their own accord. The rook, in addition to having high attack power, can produce other chess pieces." Like a real rook, it can only move horizontally or vertically, but it can also switch places with the Damned King when it castles. It attacks by opening up its body and firing lasers down its lanes of movement. Damned Queen The Damned Queen is the most powerful of all the Chessmen, and so she only appears on the Damned Chess Board.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Damned Queen: "Netherworld-crafted chess pieces. The pieces themselves move of their own accord. The queen has both great mobility and power. She is regarded as the strongest piece." Like a real queen, she can move straight in any direction, diagonal or straight, and is very swift in her movements. She attacks while she moves, making her very dangerous, but she lets out a cackle before moving that serves as a warning, and her path is illuminated with violet smoke. It will let out a groan after defeated. At Very Hard,it will rage to the player once the chess pieces was attacked Damned King The Damned King is the most important piece because he controls all the others.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Damned King: "Netherworld-crafted chess pieces. The pieces themselves move of their own accord. The king, and rightly so, controls all other pieces. Defeat him and the others will fall." Like a real king, defeating it will end the game, and so he only appears on the Damned Chess Board. If attacked, he will attempt to castle and switch places with any Damned Rook. After castling, or if no rook is on the board, the King's head will swing back, and it will reveal a red sphere that casts an area attack, damaging anyone less than two spaces away from it. Interestingly, the Damned King bears an obvious resemblance to Mundus (especially with its three eyes). This would fit with his title as the "Devil Emperor". Background Chess is an ancient strategy-based board game invented in India. It has long been regarded as a "game of kings", and is considered one of the most difficult games to master. References Category:Demons